Return to the Sea
by Villain Princess
Summary: Zuzu has given birth to a daughter, Allie. On the day of her presentation Zuzu makes a hard choice: close off the sea to keep her daughter safe. Thirteen years later, and Allie is just like her mother, exploring what is forbidden. She loves the sea, yearning to be a mermaid. Finding a locket with her name on it, Allie decides to find out what it means. Not expecting what it means
1. Chapter 1

As a ship is ready to set sail, a woman with pink-hair goes and checks on her newborn daughter who is laughing as she stares at her mobile. Smiling, the older woman picks up the infant. Zuzu has given birth to her and Yuya's daughter, Allie, just a few days ago and today is the day that she and Yuya will present her to both their kingdom and to Atlantia. In Allie's room as they near the meeting point of the two kingdoms Zuzu picks up her infant daughter and starts singing.

Zuzu: _You are my world, my darling_

 _What a wonderful world I see_

 _You are the song I'm singing_

 _You are my beautiful Allie_

Yuya: _Darling we better get going_

Zuzu: _Look at her, isn't she glowing?_

Yuya: _She looks divine and you look exquisite_

And they do, Yuya sees as he looks at his wife. Zuzu is wearing a beautiful pink dress with a short-sleeve white shirt underneath. Allie is in a light-pink dress with a red collar, trimming around her sleeves and on the skirt of her dress which mimics the pattern of a sea-shell. It's hard to believe that he and Zuzu have been married for three years all ready and are now parents.

Yuya: _But look at the time_

Zuzu: _Couldn't be, is it?_

Declan: _The crew is awaiting your orders_

Kite: _We're sailing away from our boarders_

Kit: _Steady, boy, steady_

Allen: _Ahoy there, they're coming_

Declan: _Trumpeters ready, drummers start drumming_

Zuzu: _Down to the sea we go_

 _Down to a world I know_

 _There's never been, not ever before_

 _I child born of sea and shore_

Hearing the queen's song, the people of the village decide to join in on their new princess's day of christening.

Humans: _Down to the sea we go_

 _Back to the world we know_

 _A journey to bless the princess to be_

 _Under the sun and under the sea_

Just then a fish hopes out of one of the nets and jumps back into the waters to inform his fellow sea creatures that Zuzu is on her way. The crowned prince of Atlantia is not that far behind and hears the news.

Shay: _What's all the big commotion_

 _That's spreading through the ocean?_  
 _From sea to shining sea_  
 _There is no hesitating_  
 _Today we're celebrating_  
 _Zuzu's Allie_

 _Today when Dad's daughter_  
 _Comes back into the water_  
 _We're gonna have a spree_  
 _The boat is nearer now_  
 _I think I hear her now_  
 _Zuzu's Allie_

Hearing their future king, the merpeople come out and start swimming towards the surface, ready to see the former sea princess's child.

Merpeople: _Up from the sea we rise_

 _Up to the world of skies_  
 _There's never been, not ever before_  
 _A child born of sea and shore_  
 _Up from the sea we rise_  
 _Up to the world of skies_  
 _Forever to be together as one_  
 _Under the sea and under the sun_

Just then, Kite, Kit, and Allen stop and go to anchor the ship so they can stay in place while Allie is shown to the people of the two kingdoms. Zuzu and Yuya go to the side with Allie as Zuzu sees her sisters and their spouses (Yugo and Yuto) and boyfriend (Yuri).

Zuzu: _This is your world, my darling_

 _One world, the land and sea_  
 _My hope for you for always_  
 _Is that your heart will hold part of me_

Humans: _Down to the sea we go_

Merpeople: _Up from the sea..._

Just then the Royal Merguards come up and place their swords together, removing them to reveal King Skip and Prince Shay coming up together. Zuzu knows that her brother is getting ready to take the throne, but when she doesn't know for sure. But after getting married to Yuya a few years ago, Shay returned to his studies of ruling a kingdom and preparing to take the throne. Learning every little detail he can.

Skip uses the power of his trident to have the waves rise him and Shay so they can see the newest addition to their family. Looking at little Allie, Skip reaches his finger out to her and when she grabs it in response, giggling happily. Skip, in turn, grins widely swings his trident from left to right making a rainbow appear in the sky.

Everyone: _Together we come forever to be_

 _Under one sun, the land and the sea_

"Little Allie. . . . " Shay smiles at his niece. She has Yuya's facial structure, the yellow-hazel eyes that run on their side of the family, and red hair that is lighter than Yuya's but darker than Zuzu's pink. "Here." He brings out a seashell locket that he and his sisters have been working on every since they learned that Zuzu is expecting her own little princess. It's gold and has her name on it.

Opening it a hologram appears and forms a sphere that shows the merpeople of Atlantia going into the kingdom, the castle at the very center. Shay tells his young niece that the locket is to remind her of her heritage. That she is not just a human or mermaid. But both and while she will be surrounded by the human part the most, to not forget where she comes from.

Shay wishes that their mom, Ray, could be with them but knows that she is watching over them and is most likely shining down on them today.

Just as Shay closes the locket and is about to give it to his niece (well, his newest niece. Two of his other sisters have already given him reasons to be an uncle about a year ago and two years ago), a tentacle of green and black pops up out of the water and wraps around the abdomen of Allie and takes her out of her mother's arms.

* * *

 **AN: What do you all think? Who should be the one or ones that watch over Allie (P.S. I'm not using Shay because I have an idea for him later in the story. So I'm looking at the other girls and their SO's in this.)**

 **Also for my Rapunzel fic please, please, please, tell me who you want as Rapunzel: Rin or Yugo?**

 **Also for another fic I have Ruri and Yuto dueling against each other in a competition and I want to know who you all think should win.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Allie!" Zuzu shouts as her daughter is ripped from her arms. Up from the water shows a human-squid. She has long silver-hair and yellow eyes.

"A party!" She shouts as a wicked grin spreads on her face, as she swims, merpeople moving out of her way and her giant pet shark, Zane, is right behind her, but not fully out of the water yet.

"Henrietta's crazy sister!" Selena, Yuri, and Shay growl in unison.

"Grace." Skip seethes, gripping his trident.

"I didn't miss the cake and ice cream, did I?"

"Let the baby go, or I'll. . . . "

"Uh, uh, never interrupt a woman when she's speaking. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My sister, Henrietta would have loved to have come, but something came up. What was it. . . . oh, yes! You all shish-kebabbed her!" She comes and sits on the side of the ship, Allie in one of her tentacles over-looking the ocean. Yuya wraps Zuzu in his arms, heart pounding at the sight of his daughter in the tentacle of this new menace. "One minute you're on top, the next you're sushi." Then she grabs Declan with one of her tentacles and brings him towards her. "Is that fair, handsome, I ask you? Then again, who ever said we had to play fair. Oh, Zane!"

Zane appears and the merpeople really start moving out of the way to not be eaten by the giant shark. "Make way, I'm coming through you mershrimp!" He arrives at the side of the ship and opens his mouth, ready to see how this half-human and half-merperson will taste. That is if Grace succeeds.

"Now, give me the trident or your precious granddaughter will be shark-chow." Grace demands.

Not seeing any other way to save his granddaughter, Skip slags his shoulders and loosens his grip on his trident. "You can have anything you want, just don't hurt little Allie." Skip pleads.

"Well, well, I get the trident. Avenge poor, unfortunate Henrietta and gain all the powers of the ocean. Why, it's not even noon! Not a bad morning."

From her angle, Zuzu can feel Yuya's pulse beating as rapidly as her own, their daughter in a sea witch's tentacles ready to be shark food. That is until she sees the rope that is hold the masts up. Getting an idea, Zuzu takes the sword that Yuya has on his left and cuts the rope. "Hit the deck!" Yuya orders as he and the others drop to the floor to avoid being hit by the wooden pole.

Because she is late to react or not focusing, Grace gets hit by it, causing her to drop Allie. Zane is ready to eat her, but Skip turns him into a little as Zuzu (who grabbed the cut rope and swings off the ship) swoops in just in time to grab her daughter before she hits the water. With her daughter safely in her arm, Zuzu lets go of the rope as she re-boards the ship near Yuya. "Allie, Zuzu." Yuya states, looking them both over to make sure they are both all right.

"What have you done to me? Look at me! I'm an anchovy!" Zane cries.

Boiling with anger, Grace grabs Zane and goes to an empty part of the sea where she starts spinning in circles back to her hide-out. One that she has had for many years now and encouraged Henrietta to get, or live in, so she could be untraceable. Her sister laughed at her and continued living in her dead fish. Who's laughing now.

"This isn't the end, Skip! It's just the beginning!" She starts.

"After her!" Skip and Shay say in unison as the guards, even Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo try to go and capture her.

"You'll never find me, but I'll find you and your precious granddaughter!" She promises as she and Zane disappear.

Seeing that his father is tired just from this little interaction, Shay takes the trident and has Rin and Lulu take their father home before he faces the soldiers. "We will not rest until that madwoman is vanquished! Find her, find her!" With that, the guards go in and start looking for any sign of Grace and/or Zane. If they find one, they can find the other.

* * *

At sunset, Yuya and Zuzu are on the sand while Shay is in the sea accompanied by Selena, Yuri, and Gong. "How's dad?" Zuzu asks, voice barely above a whisper as she cradles Allie.

"He's fine, just didn't each much this morning is all." Shay reassures. "Now, back to Grace. Z, I'm sorry. There's no sign of her. She's vanished." Zuzu places Allie down so she can think for a moment. "But well keep trying. We'll-"

"Sweetie, no." Zuzu tells Allie as she sees her young daughter crawling towards the sea. "Oh, we have got to keep Allie away from her. Until Grace is found, Allie can't go into the sea. . . . and neither will I." Zuzu informs her family, a weight crushing her heart.

"Zuzu-"

"I'm sorry, Gong. But if Grace is anything like Henrietta then she will never give up. This is the only way. Allie can't know about merpeople or Atlantia. Or even you Shay, daddy, every one." Zuzu snaps her eyes shut as she knows what this means. She's not only closing a part of herself off but she's closing out her family, that hurts more than anything." She hands Shay the locket her siblings worked on for Allie.

"Very well, Z. You are correct. I will let the others know. But before I do, Selena, Yuri, you two will watch over Allie."

"Shay, did you just not hear-"

"I heard Z, Selena. That's why if anything of great significance comes up at home I can come here in the dead of night and transform you two back. I will bring you two back in a reasonable amount of time so Allie will not get is, if it's all right with Z?" Zuzu nods. Selena and Yuri silently agree and allow the older brother to do his job. Shay takes the trident and transforms Yuri and Selena into humans, something all of Zuzu's siblings and their significant others have done over the last few years.

Selena transforms into a maroon dress with white sleeves and Yuri into that of a human officer's uniform. As Yuya, Zuzu, Selena, and Yuri take Allie and walks back to the castle, Selena and Yuri stops for a moment and turn to see the sea. Shay has his back to them now and throws the locket into the sea before he and Gong start swimming for home. They look back at each other and wonder how long it will be until they see their home again, how long the land and sea will be separated again, and how long they can keep this secret from Allie.

* * *

Back home, Shay informs his father, Lulu, and Rin what has happened. His father smiles sadly at him. Shy knows it's because he will now not see his Allie take her first swim and her first contact with the sea, but he also understands Zuzu's choice for keeping Allie away from the sea and Shay's for having Selena and Yuri watching over her.

Needless to say, Lulu and Rin aren't the happiest with it but they are thinking it over. Thinking about it from Zuzu's perspective. They lost their sister once due to her deal with Henrietta, now they are losing her again because of Grace. When will that family stop tormenting them and allow them to live in peace as a family, and help Allie with her journey as being the first ever child of land and sea?

With sleeping calling their father, Shay, Lulu, and Rin leave so he can sleep in peace. Once out of their father's room, Lulu says she is going to see Yuto and Rin is going to Yugo. Shay sighs as her places his head against his father's door. With no trace of Grace then that means it can be years, Allie could be a full grown adult before she even finds out about her mermaid heritage. It also means, that Grace could be trying to lure them into a false sense of security and could strike at any moment if she thinks that they all feel safe enough.

Shay can already feel the weight of several years start to weigh on his shoulders and how long they are going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**To the Guest reviewer who wondered if it was Eric that caught Melody while swinging from the rope: You were right. I don't own a copy of the movie and I can't watch YT at home, and any script I look up of the movie only has the dialogue with no actions being done or who says what (literally one character's lines are very spread out instead of put together), so my whole lack of memory caused that mix up to happen. Don't worry I'll make sure to give Yuya some time on here instead of being sidelined like a regular YGO female lead.**

* * *

Thirteen years have passed since Grace proclaimed that she will find King Skip and Allie and she has not been seen again. Currently, it's the day of Allie's thirteenth birthday and right now her parents are looking all over the palace for her. Yuya has an inkling that Allie might be out exploring the water, she is half-mermaid and the sea is a part of her; he has suspected that she might be sneaking into the sea for some time but doesn't how to bring it up with Zuzu without her freaking out.

Currently Yuya is sitting with Declan, Kite, and Allen as they all prepare for Allie's birthday ball, seeing some of the towns people come in, especially the people who have children around Allies's age. Yuya hopes that maybe she will meet some people who may possibly become her friends. Yuya knows his daughter and knows how isolated and alone she feels, a feeling is all too familiar with and doesn't want Allie going through the same.

"I don't understand why you don't make a little section in the wall that will allow Allie some time in the sea, and with the supervision of Yuri and Selena, she will be fine. I have seen those two fight and they will take on anyone who they believe will bring harm to Allie." Declan says.

"You all were there when Grace took Allie and threatened to turn her into shark food if Skip didn't hand over the trident over. We still don't know where she is-"

"Exactly!" Allen interjects. "We don't know. For all we know she could be far off in the arctic, which is very far from here."

"Not knowing also means that she could be close, ready to strike when we let our guards down and Allie is all alone." Kite reminds him. "If we allow Selena and Yuri to go back to Atlantia while Yuya and Zuzu run the kingdom and we all do our respective jobs, then no one is watching Allie and if she goes into the sea all alone one day she could get kidnapped."

"Way to dampen the mood." Allen tells him.

"It's realistic. If we get too overly optimistic we could be playing straight into her hands. Besides, don't let your yearning to see Saya blind you."

Seeing that a fight is about to break out between his friends, Yuya intervenes and tells Kite that it is a low blow bringing Saya up and that Allen is only trying to give them hope. He turns to Allen and tells him that Kite is also bringing up a good point that Grace could be close by and the reason why they need to keep Atlantia and them apart for protection for the people in both kingdoms.

 _I hope Zuzu is having better luck than I am_ , Yuya thinks as he and the others leave to continue their search.

* * *

"Allie, Allie!" Zuzu is calling out as she looks in the ball room for her daughter but doesn't see her, but sees Kit and some others setting up for the party. She walks over to Alexis, their new head maid after Saya left to go live in Atlantia when Allie was just two-years-old, that is really the only time since Grace's attack that the two kingdoms have interacted. Not even Selena and Yuri go back to see what is happening. "Alexis, have you seen Allie?"

"Not since this morning, Your Highness." Alexis replies. "But my I suggest checking with Dipper? I don't think I've ever met someone who loves food as much as her."

The two chuckle as Zuzu leaves to go check the kitchen. Opening the wooden door Zuzu sees many pots and pans that is still cooking some food and others that are splattered with batter. The sight of the ladder catches Zuzu's attention and she looks up to see Dipper placing candles on the top of the very tall cake. "Dipper, is Allie in here?"

"No, Your Majesty, but her birthday cake is. Thirteen layers with thirteen petite candles." Dipper informs as he tries to strategically place one of the final candles on top the top of the cake only to see it wobble; thankfully it doesn't, but with a sneeze he turns away and because he is not holding on to the ladder the ladder falls on to the ground; with the crash of the ladder the cake comes down.

Dipper sighs as he gets up from the mess and wipes off the ruined cake and frosting and starts preparing to make another. Zuzu fondly shakes her head as she closes the door and continues her search, hoping that Yuya is having better luck. As she continues to look, she is unaware of a familiar seagull that has been flying through the air for most of the day, knowing what the day is.

Sylvio lands on the windowsill of an open window in the ballroom and sees hundreds of plates and utensils and cups out and some people starting to enter as they talk, waiting for the party to officially begin. "Whoo-eee! This is gonna be some kind of shindig. Yes, sir, a real swanky soiree, as they say. There's just one thing missing: The guest of honour!"

As he flies off to go see if he can find Zuzu, he doesn't think about flying just a little ways over the wall where a young girl with amber eyes and red-hair wearing her tan-white undergarment shirt and pants that has a dark pink bow on the top of her shirt. She is diving in and out of the ocean getting anything she can find and putting in her bag; most of the things she is finding are seashells, not that she minds. Anything that she can explain that what little ocean washes up on their land so her parents don't worry about her sneaking into the sea.

"'Yuri, Selena, you watch over her,' he said." Yuri mumbles as he and Selena swim in the ocean trying to find Allie. One would think that two people who were born as merpeople and have had years of practice of swimming with their humans legs and know the sea like the back of their hands would be quicker than a thirteen-year-old who has been sneaking into the ocean for the last year and a half, but that's wrong. Allie's swimming skills impress Yuri considering that she is only half-mermaid. "We're too old for this. People are age should be-OW!"

As a crab Selena pinches Yuri on his finger for his comment. "We're only in our twenties, it's not like we should be playing sea golf all day! But I could go for a tuna colada." She admits.

"We shouldn't be babysitting a teenager, not like Shay had to. . . . " Yuri stops when he sees the sad look that crosses Selena's face at the mention of her brother. She remembers the few days that they all thought Shay and Zuzu were kidnapped or dead because they didn't know where they were. Now, Selena has the chance to quickly go home if only she could transform back into a mermaid and see how the rest of her family is doing. Especially her father who has lost a grandchild and two daughters because of Grace. She just wishes that Shay gave her and Yuri more than just the shape-shifting ability to turn into crabs or humans.

Seeing red-hair pop up from the sea, Selena shouts her niece's name only for Allie to not hear her as she walks on to a rock and empties out the content of her bag.

"Allie!" Hearing her name, the young woman turns her head and sees Yuri with Selena and Sylvio flying her way.

* * *

 **AN: So I'm thinking of doing four stories of the counterparts prior to the events of Arc-V but in an AU style. So far I'm thinking of giving the Society of Light to Yuri and Serena, Tron to Yuya and Zuzu (yes, I know he was Zexal, but I feel like Yuya is closer to Yuma than Yuto), and I'm torn between giving fighting the Arcadia or the Shadow Riders to Ruri and Yuto or Rin and Yugo (though I am considering possibly giving the Shadow Riders to Yuya and Zuzu) so let me know which situation you want to give to each counterpart pair!**

 **Also, I have a Sleeping Beauty AU! up and running with Ruri and Yuto as the main pairing!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Sylvio, Hey Selena, Yuri, what's kickin'?" The young princess asks.

"What's kicking, let me see. Don't rush me." The seagull replies as he thinks back on his previous days.

"You know perfectly well what's 'kickin'!" Yuri replies in his crab form.

Selena glares at Yuri before turning to her niece and calmly tells her, "Allie, come along now, You're going to be late for the. . . ."

Selena is cut off by Allie going down the rock and jumping back into the sea. The back splash of the water missing Yuri and Sylvio, but hitting Selena head on causing her ponytail to drop even more so that it looks like a low ponytail instead of a high one and her ribbon becoming loose. Yuri laughs as Selena spits out the water in her mouth before growling at Yuri to try and get him to stop laughing.

"Sorry, Selena." Allie laughs a little.

Yuri then takes his turn trying to talk some sense into Selena's niece. "Allie, child, how many times do we have to tell you that it is expressively forbidden for you to be. . . "

"Swimming beyond the safety of the sea wall." Yuri and Allie say in unison.

"Any such swimmin' is a reckless disregard of the rules, don't you know?" Allie finishes, mimicking the words that Yuri has often repeated to her over the last year and a half, when she first started sneaking into the ocean. Well, since he and Selena first found out that she is sneaking into the ocean.

"Stop that."

Now it's Selena's turn to laugh at Yuri.

"Oh, Yuri, Selena, I can't help it. I just love the sea!" Allie jumps back into the water to do some more exploring.

"Get back here! You're just like. . . ."

"She's just like Zuzu." Selena finishes for Yuri as they see Allie go under the waves.

As Allie is looking for anything new to add to her secret sea collection, a fish passes by and waves hello. Allie waves back as she sees something shiny and covered in dark sand (is there such a thing as dusty sand?) and picks it up. It's a seashell necklace that has her name written on it, in someone's handwriting that she has never seen before.

* * *

In the far north Grace is looking over spell-book and cauldron making sure she hasn't forgotten everything this time. Zane is swimming just feet away from her, not trusting this potion spell thing as he has in the past.

"Just trust me! This time I'm sure I've got it right."

"That's what you said last time, and I was sore for a weak!"

"Stop your carping and stand still."

Zane stops swimming and mutters how this is going to hurt and recalling all the times she has tried to turn him back, but failed and has spent time as other creatures and as plants before turning back to his current small state.

Grace takes a deep breath before using her magic and pulling the potion up and sending it Zane's way. The purple-pink mist surrounds Zane and turns him into many different things, a vase of kelp, a shrimp, even a jellyfish before turning him back to his previous form a large shark. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Grace cheers, her blood pumping with adrenaline as she has done something that her sister never could: overcome the power of the trident.

"Uh oh." Zane grunts. Grace looks over at him and sees him shrink back to his small size again.

Grace's heart sinks into her stomach as she sees this. "Oh, it's just no use. The power of the trident is just too strong for me to overcome." She lays across her seashell throne.

"I bet Henrietta could have done it." Zane mutters.

"What was that you said?" Grace grits out as the words settle in her head.

"Nothing. I'm just saying. . . . " Zane moves a little to the right, barely missing the thrown starfish.

"Stop criticizing me! That's all my mother ever did was criticize me! It was always "Henrietta this" or, "Henrietta that" or, "Grace, why can't you be more like your sister. . . . Henrietta!"

"Well, it isn't Henrietta's fault I got miniaturized. It's yours!"

"Is not!" Grace counters childishly.

"Your fault that we had to hide out here for thirteen frostbitten years!"

"Is not!"

"Your fault that we can never show our faces in polite society again!"

At this point, Grace and Zane are nose and nose as they stare at each other. "You're really pushing it, small fry." Grace tells him as they hear a sound coming from the cauldron. They turn and see an image popping up from the the image is Princess Allie as she holds a familiar object.

"It's the locket!" The two cheer in unison.

"This is just the kind of break in the ice we've been waiting for! When Zuzu's innocent little daughter uncovers the secret of that locket, she's going to have lots of questions. And who'll be there with all of the answers?"

"We will." Zane smiles.

"Exactly! She'll be the perfect tool for Shay's undoing."

"And I'll get to be big again!"

"Finally, I succeed at the one thing my sister never could."

"I'll be huge and the ocean dwellers will swim in fear when they see me!"

"Total domination of the seas!"

"We'll be huge!"

* * *

"Allie," Selena pleads. "If your mother ever found out that you've been swimming out here. . . ."

"I know, I know. She'd flip."

"I had a thought here," Sylvio says. "Now where did it go?"

"Hey, Yuri, Selena, what does my mom have against the sea anyway? I mean, how could there be anything wrong with something so . . . . wonderful." Allie then swims over to her aunt and uncle and leans in to them so that only they can hear. "You know what? Sometimes I even pretend I have find. I just wish I could tell mom how I feel. But she'd never understand. I can talk to my aunt and uncle who can turn into crabs, but not her."

"Wait a minute!" Sylvio interrupts. "It just hit me. How about you tell Zuzu how you really feel?"

"Oh, yes," Yuri replies sarcastically. "By all means. Just waltz right in there and tell your mother how you've been out here swimming in the ocean, while we could just have a big party!"

At the mention of that, it dawns on the young princess that it is her birthday and that her parents, Allen, Kite, Kit, Alexis, and Dipper have been putting her party together all day. "The party!" Allie puts the locket and the rest of her findings in her bag and swims under the water to the little stone poles that allows very little of the ocean to their castle. Moving one out of place and goes through the hole, puts it back, and hurries inside. If she can get to her room without being spotted or without her mom or dad knocking on her door before she has the time to change, then she'll be if the clear.

In their crab forms, Selena and Yuri follow Allie, before Selena transforms back and grabs Yuri as she hurries to Allie's room.

* * *

 **Okay, I have part I of my 5 part Arc-V AU up and running, it's called Shadow Riders in which Shay is missing and Ruri is looking for him and Yuto is trying to make sure that she doesn't lose herself in the process while guiding her through her first year of duel school.**

 **Also, I have a lot of Arc-V stories all going at once so please look at them all if you wish. Some might be updated quicker than others, but they all might have to take a back seat for a little bit as I work on some school stuff too.**


End file.
